


The morning after

by Theinsanelycoolmichaelmell



Series: Unlikely get togethers [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Boy riends, Boyfriends, Domestic af, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, morning after sex, showering together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 05:04:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15017252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theinsanelycoolmichaelmell/pseuds/Theinsanelycoolmichaelmell
Summary: The morning after Jeremy and Michael got high and fooled around.





	The morning after

Michael kept his eyes closed as he reached for his blanket. He didn’t feel like getting up yet but could tell it was morning. He patted his bed blindly until he was met with someone else’s chest. His eyes instantly shot open as he looked to see who was in his bed. Upon opening his eyes, Michael realized a few things.  
He was naked  
He was laying on beanbags  
Jeremy was also naked lying next to him  
He felt sticky?  
Michael was really confused to say the least. He tried to move and then he noticed just how sore he actually was. With a groan, Michael forced himself to sit up. He took in the sight of his basement and best friend. Memories of last night came flooding back to him. 

They had gotten high, really high and they had fucked. Michael felt anxiety begin to pool in his stomach. He really hoped this didn’t ruin their friendship but he really didn’t see any other outcome. He hoped Jeremy wasn’t upset or regretted everything they did.

Michael removed himself from the beanbags and reached for his clothing. He felt something sticky pool down his legs and groaned. He decided he would just have to deal with it later. He put on his boxers and then reached for his shirt. He must’ve been too loud because Jeremy had woken up and was now looking more confused than Michael had.

“Micah?” Jeremy asked with a yawn. He opened his eyes and then shrieked when he realized he was naked. Michael just continued to put on his clothes. 

“uh hey Jere” Michael said dumbly. What was he supposed to say? 

“I’m naked.”

“It would seem so”

Jeremy let out a nervous laugh. Vivid memories of last night buzzing around his mind. He moved to put on his own clothes, eyes never meeting Michaels. After they had both gotten dressed Jeremy moved closer to his friend.

“Micah we have to talk about this” 

“I know just uh how do we even start?” 

“Well um do you regret it?” Jeremy asked not really caring for subtlety at this point.

“No. do you?” Michael didn’t even have to think before he answered. He almost felt guilty but they way Jeremy smiled softly at his response was enough to push that feeling away.

“Not at all” Jeremy stated simply. 

“So what does this make us?” Michael asked. Part of him wanted to kick himself for being so forward but another part needed the answer. He didn’t want to be some fling with Jeremy. He wanted him in all his entirety.

“I’m not really sure” Jeremy said as he scratched he back of his head. He knew what he wanted but he wasn’t sure what Michael did.

“Oh.” Michael said he shifted his gaze to the floor.

“I should just go” Michael said as he got up. Jeremy just grabbed his arm before he fled out the doorway.

“Micah.. this is your house” 

“I know but i-it’s probably for the best anyway” Michael tried to reason. Seeing Michael trip over his words made Jeremy want to comfort him.

“D-don’t go! Micah I-I want you to be my boyfriend” Jeremy said, all his words coming out in a jumble. He had to say it before he lost his confidence. Michael just stared at him for a moment processing what he had said.

“Are you sure Jere?” Michael asked, hoping this wasn’t some pity deal.

“I’m totally sure Micah” Jeremy responded instantly. Michael smiled as he pulled his best friend into a hug.

“Then yeah Jere I’ll be your boyfriend” Michael said finally. 

Jeremy felt a weight being lifted off of his chest. Michael was looking up at him with those sweet eyes and he couldn’t resist leaning downward to kiss him. Michael eagerly reciprocated his actions and smiled against his lips. They pulled apart quickly to make sure the other was enjoying it and then proceeded to kiss more passionately. 

Michael grabbed a fistful of Jeremy’s shirt in an attempt to pull him closer. Jeremy pulled Michaels bottom lip into his mouth and sucked lightly on it. Michael gasped which caused Jeremy to smirk but he continued his actions. He moved so he had Michael pinned against the wall and deepened the kiss by parting Michaels lips with his tongue. He curled his tongue around the shorter boys and Michael gasped again. They stayed like this for a few minutes until they reluctantly broke apart for air.

“Micah?” Jeremy said with his lips barley ghosting over the shorter boys.

“Yeah Jere?” Michael asked as he kissed him a few more times.

“I need a shower and from the look of your pants you do to.” He stated with a small laugh.

“Fight me” Michael said as a light blush spread across his cheeks. 

“That’s exactly how you ended up with that problem” Jeremy tsked.

“Who said it was a problem? Michael asked. It was Jeremy’s turn to blush and Michael smirked. 

“C’mon lets go shower” Michael said as he took Jeremy by the hand. Michael led him up the stairs and then into the bathroom. The two wasted no time stripping off their clothes. Jeremy fumbled with Michaels tub faucet but finally managed to make it warm enough. Michael just laughed a little as they both climbed in.

“Hey Jere?”

“Yeah Micah?”

“You’re beautiful” 

This caused Jeremy to smile sheepishly and avert his gaze. 

“You’re perfect” Jeremy said as he reached for body wash Michael had. He lathered it in his hands and then proceeded to rub his hands on Michaels body, determined to get every inch.

“I have a loofa”

“I know” Jeremy said as he continued. He rubbed his hands over Michaels muscles and down his back massaging him as he went. Michael felt as though he could burst from happiness at any moment. He didn’t understand how he had gotten so lucky. When Jeremy was finished, Michael made sure to reciprocate his actions and took the time to really appreciate his boyfriends physique. When they were in the moment he never really took in the sight that was Jeremy. Michael loved Every part of the boy that stood in front of him.

After the two had finished washing up they turned off the water and got out the shower. Michael wrapped himself in a towel and gave Jeremy a spare one. They took all their clothes and made their way to Michaels room. 

Michael began looking through his draws before finally settling on something to wear. He passed Jeremy a pair of his boxers and then some sweats and a t-shirt. Jeremy made quick work of putting the clothes on and Michael had done the same. Jeremy reached over to hug his boyfriend again and kissed him gently.

“I could get used to this” Michael said sweetly in between kisses. Jeremy smiled against his lips. Michael kissed him one last time before he moved to grab their clothes and motioned for Jeremy to follow him. They made their way to the laundry room and Michael quickly set up the machine. The laundry room was directly under his parents room so he waited to see if he heard them. When he heard no sounds he let out a sigh of relief. 

The two made their way up to the kitchen and began to look through the fridge. 

“How about I start breakfast and you go pick something to watch?” Michael said as he grabbed for the eggs and butter.

“Sounds good” Jeremy said as he went to the living room. 

Michael hummed softly as he prepared the eggs. He reached into the freezer and pulled out some bacon as well. After a few minutes Jeremy returned ready to help.

“Could you make the toast and start on the tea?” He asked as he focused on the eggs. 

“Of course babe” Jeremy said sweetly as he followed Michaels instructions. Michael quickly got to work on the bacon and Jeremy set out two plates with toast on them. Michael thought for a moment but then proceeded to grab the cheese and melt it with the eggs. After he was finished he placed the eggs and bacon on both sandwiches as brought them over to the living room. Jeremy was almost finished with the tea so he reached for the honey and began to pour some in both cups. He brought them over to the table and smiled at his boyfriend.

Jeremy and Michael began to eat as they watched the show Jeremy had put on. They both figured they could really get used to days like this.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this fic and some of my others feel free to leave me a request on my tumblr @Dearmicahmell <3


End file.
